Better than Watching those you Love Die
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: "Can't a girl who wouldn't fall for Kakashi at first sight fall out of the sky?" Guess what, your wish came true, Obito!
1. Chapter 1

**I have this other idea in my head and I am bored out of my mind. K, I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_It had been 2 years. 2 years that the war had continued. In 2 years, half the ninja world had been wiped out into nothingness. In 2 years, Madara had managed to take down the Tailed Beasts. In 2 years, we had lost all hope. _

_Obito Uchiha had joined the leaf. I couldn't stop it all. Naruto and Sasuke are dead. Heck, even all the Kages except the Hokage are dead. No, I mean ex-Hokage. _

_Let me explain this._

_Ever since the Sand Village had been taken down, I had taken the role as Hokage. Tsunade had backed down because of Madara who had inflicted and injury on the leg that caused her to paralyze that leg. _

_"Sakura!" I turn around, Obito and Tsunade were standing in front of me. "What is it?"_

_"It's time." _

_I nodded, I didn't need anything for this trip, just the casual clothes I would be wearing. I was going to return to the past, back to the time that Team Minato existed to prevent Obito from dying and meeting Madara. If Obito had never met Madara, it could've prevented the whole war and all. Sakura arrived in the forest of death, the only place where they can perform this ritual._

_Madara was coming for them. They can't run forever._

_"We know what to do, right?" Tsunade asked. We nodded._

_So, this was the plan. Obito and I go back to the past and prevent all things from happening. (A/N: HA! YOU DIDN'T EXPECT OBITO TO COME!)_

_"Do we have the blood vessels?" Tsunade asked. "Hai." We took out bottles of our own blood. Tsunade dipped her hands in the blood and drew a circle on the ground. "Step in the circle." I stepped into the circle with Obito. _

_Then, we heard a blast. Madara is here. Tsunade quickly did the signs in no hurry."Good luck." They accepted Tsunade's fate. The circle then swirled into a vortex, similar to Obito's. The last thing they saw before they fell was Tsunade's chest struck by a tree root._

_My name is Sakura Haruno. I hold the Sharingan and the One and Nine Tailed Beasts. And I will stop this war._

* * *

"But, Kakashi-"

"No buts."

"Guys, stop arguing!"

Team Minato wouldn't just shut up about their bickering. Obito had finally snapped. "Girls always like you, the whole village is in love with you! Can't a girl who wouldn't fall for Kakashi at first sight fall out of the sky!?"

Be careful what you wish for, Obito~

A loud thump was heard a second after than statement. "Ughhhh..." They all looked down to look at a 13 year old girl and a black cat in her arms. The girl was dressed in Anbu equipment and a Konoha forehead protector was wrapped around her shoulder along with the Anbu symbol behind it.

The cat got up and got into a feral state. Obito swore that he saw that cat's eyes flash to his Sharingan and back to it's brown eyes. The cat hissed, protecting the girl.

Kakashi turned to Obito. "Can't Minato-sensei fall out of the sky?"

"Well, I couldn't fall out of the sky since I'm right here." The genin screamed, not expecting their leader to be behind them. "It wasn't me, I swear!" Obito cried.

'I can't believe I was an idiot back then.' The cat thought.

"Oh my kami, what happened?" Their heads turned to the girl who was slowly getting up. She looked at the cat with confusion until the cat's eyes flashed to Sharingan and back.

She turned her head to the 4 people in front of her. Her memory managed to refresh. Her eyes widened. Obito had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Minato quickly ran to the girl and grinned. "What's a pretty lady like you doing out here?" He asked. Sakura picked the cat up.

"Kami knows what I'm doing." She retorted. She took out her kunai. "Where am I?" She asked, holding it towards the Jounin. He took a step back. "You're in the forests outside the Hidden Leaf." Sakura grinned and put down the kunai. "Thanks."

She was about to sprint towards the Leaf when Kakashi grabbed her hand. "Wait, we haven't seen you around before. You must be a traitor!"

"**You might want to shut up, she's the 6th Hokage you baka**!" Obito swore that came from the cat that was held in Sakura's arms. Kakashi thought the same thing.

"Me? A traitor? Nah, I am back from a long term mission, idiots!" She told them, pulling her wrist away. "I gotta report to the Hokage-"

"Hey, this smells fishy." Obito pointed out. Before Sakura could argue, she was then being carried by Minato. "Well then, we gotta make sure she isn't lying, then!" Minato said with a grin. The cat was taken away from her and was put into Kakashi's arms which were going to be scratched to death.

"Fine."

* * *

**Please Review... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prussia: Kesesese~ The Awesome Prussia Brings to You this Fanfiction because Kat-chan's vital regions are being invaded-**

**STFU PRUSSIA! **

**Prussia: The Awesome Me shall be stating that she doesn't own Naruto but I, Prussia owns Kat-chan-**

**-Hungary's Frying Pan is brought to you by this fanfic-**

* * *

"Oh Hokage-sama! Guess what Minato-sensei got?"

"He got what?"

"He got a slave!"

"SHUT UP."

The girl was put down and the cat jumped into her shoulder, ignoring the fact that Kakashi looked disheveled.

"Leave."

Team Minato left the office which left Sakura, the cat and the Hokage in the room. The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

"I know that I haven't sent you on a long term mission, state your business." Sakura put the cat down on his desk.

"**Hokage-sama, I recommend that you be calm about the situation that will be explained sooner in this conversation**."

The Hokage's eyes widened as the cat's eyes flashed into the Sharingan then Rinnegan.

"Obito, I never knew you still had the Rinnegan." Sakura commented with amusement. "**It regenerated**."

Sakura turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, my name is Sakura Haruno and," She took a sigh. "I and this cat are from the future, about 20 years from now, I believe." She flashed her eyes to the Sharingan then to the Rinnegan and back to green.

"The future was corrupted, the whole ninja world was wiped out in just 2 years. The Tailed Beasts were taken but I hold the Shukaku and the Kurama at the moment. The Uzumaki and the Uchihas are extinct, except Madara. My reason of coming here is to prevent all disasters from happening especially Obito's 'death' which is practically the fault of this whole thing."

"**Hn.**"

Sakura grinned at the cat. The Hokage rose a brow. "Do you have any proof?"

Sakura smiled. "If I showed you proof, you could've died." She said with a dark aura surrounding her. The Hokage shuddered.

"Alright, Haruno. You can stay here but you have to prevent all disasters. However, what would you do if you were born in the present time and you are still here?" The Hokage asked. Sakura smiled again. "That's planned out. Some disasters would happen during the Chunin exams when I was alive. What I am going to do is planned out so don't worry about it." She said.

The Hokage nodded. "Do you have any other requests?"

Sakura nodded. "It is a must that I have to be put in Team Minato." She said. The hokage nodded. "What about a fake backstory?" Sakura thought of something and sighed.

"They will have to know that I am from the future in time but... My name is Sakura Haruno, my memories are personal and they will be shared to you in due time. Good enough?"

"Yes. Who is the cat?" The Hokage pointed to the black cat who sat on the desk.

**"Apparently, I am Obito Uchiha from the future but I had taken the form of a cat for a disguise. It is my fault that the whole thing started."**

"Don't blame yourself Obito." Sakura said, sadness in her voice.

"Alright, Minato! Bring your team in." Team Minato entered the room.

"Minato, do you mind if there was another addition to your team?" The Hokage asked. The blonde shook his head. "Not at all!"

"Well then, meet Sakura Haruno, your new teammate."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**What do you think? Please review. Oh yeah, I will be doing some moments with Sakura and some of the other people in this fanfic. Which pairing would fit for this story? I can't gurantee that this pairing will be the pairing in this fanfic. I was actually rooting for ObiSakuKaka.**

**ObiSaku - 0**

**KakaSaku - 0**

**MinaSaku - 0**

**ObiSakuKaka - 0**

**You can request for pairing moments. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto and I managed to beat Prussia up and get Switzy to protect me.**

**I just read the latest Naruto manga and I really felt the feels coming in when I saw Kaguya crying. I feel bad.**

**Yay me!**

* * *

Sakura and Tobi (older Obito) wandered the empty streets of Konoha in the middle of the night. She decided to keep watch on anything interesting as an excuse of not having to sleep at night. During the war, she couldn't sleep because of the fear of her village being attacked. Since then she was insomniac.

"Sakura, what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know. I gotta change the future. I have to save Obito. I have to kill Madara, make sure Naruto is born, make sure Sasuke won't go into the darkness. That's what I'm planning to do."

The cat sighed. "I can't guarantee Naruto would be the same person, he'll have parents unlike the one you know." Tobi told the girl. Sakura smiled and massaged the cat. "Well, then, at least he's happy." Her eyes widened in surprise. "What's gonna happen if I save you from being crushed by that boulder? Aren't you going to disappear when is I save you because the future had changed?" She asked.

Tobi smirked.

"I won't disappear, but I would if Obito died."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I don't know what I would do without your wisdom."

The cat laughed. "No, it's just that you have an attraction to Uchihas." Sakura laughed along then stopped. "Ne, Tobi, what would happen if I was born in this world and I'm still here? What am I gonna do?"

Tobi remained silent. "I will tell you in time but now, we have to stop me from 'dying'." (A/N: The Death from Mirai Nikki!)

"Hey... Tobi?" The girl asked for her companion.

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do when this is all over?"

"..."

The pink haired girl smirked as she felt a kunai unsheathe.

"Hatake-san, what are doing out here this late at night?" Sakura asked. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "What about you? What are you doing out here this late at night?"

Sakura's face turned emotionless. "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Hatake, go back to sleep." Kakashi's eyes narrowed even more. "Sakura-san, you may have been saved by the mercy of the Hokage but, you still don't have my respect." He said coldly.

Sakura smirked. "Who said I asked for it?" Sakura grinned evilly at the Hatake and slowly advanced towards him. Kakashi began to slowly back away until his back hit the wall.

"Tsk, do you know what I'm going to do with you, Hatake?" She asked angrily. Hatake gulped and waited for the incoming attack. Shutting eyes eyes, he prepared himself for the pain.

* * *

"Rock a bye, baby, on the tree top, when the wind blows, the cradle will rock..."

He then felt his body get lifted by 2 arms. He opened his eyes. He was then being cradled like a baby. He dropped his jaw as Sakura began to carry him somewhere. She was smiling, mischief was written all over it.

Twitch.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Sakura chuckled and began to sprint towards the Team 7 Training grounds. "Ne, Hatake-san, enjoy your sleep. You'll need it." Before the silver haired boy can object, he felt something hit his pressure point. Before he fell to sleep, he felt 2 arms catch him before he could hit the ground.

"Good night!"

* * *

"Is he dead?"

Poke.

"Yeah, Kakashi is dead. I wonder how he died."

Twitch.

"I also want to know who did this to him. I mean, he looks-"

"Like he went through hell last night?"

"Yeah, look at him! I bet Kurenai did this."

"Hehe, what are you guys looking at?"

"Kakashi's dead body."

"Hm? He looks dead."

"Hey, do you know who did this to him?"

"I did it."

"... How..."

"..."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS WITHOUT ME!?"

Kakashi's eyes slowly opened. In front of him were 3 familiar faces... Well, one of them was too familiar. "Obito... Rin... Haruno?" Sakura grinned. "Rise and shine, Hatake! Or should I say, Miss Hatake!"

"Wha...?"

"Look in the mirror." Obito held out a mirror that Rin handed to him. Kakashi focused his vision as his jaw slowly dropped.

"WHY DO I LOOK LIKE KURENAI!?"

A cat's meow was heard as Kakashi's head turned to the side. The cat sat there, red eyes swirling. Obito froze. "THE CAT'S BACK!"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto.**

**SUCCESS! **

* * *

Sakura watched as Team Minato scrambled everywhere, helplessly trying to catch a cat from a tree not too far. She sighed. The cat sighed along with her, having the same thought.

'They are so miserable.'

Sakura got up and jumped down from the tree, starting to walk towards the Hokage tower. Tobi jumped into her arms. "**Sakura, where are you going?"**

"I'm going to ask the Hokage to dismiss them from all missions. If they want to get stronger, they'd better go under my training."

**"What are they missing? What's wrong with them?" **The cat asked.

"They are alright but they need teamwork." She replied.

Crash.

"Kakashi, you idiot!"

"Obito, you let it get away!"

"I'll get it!"

"Rin, let me handle this!"

"I'll do it for you, Rin!"

Sakura rose a brow at the cat. The cat scowled. Sakura walked into the Hokage's office, ignoring all the mess and chaos that was being run at the tower. "Hokage-sama?"

"Come in."

Sakura entered the office. "Sakura, what brings you here?" Sakura scratched back of her head. "Hokage-sama, if it's not too much to ask, could you dismiss Team Minato from all missions?"

"Reason?"

"They are incapable of being a team if they don't handle teamwork." She said quickly. The 3rd Hokage nodded. "Wish granted. You can go now." Sakura grinned.

"Thank you. Let's go Tobi-chan!" The cat gave a scowling 'meow'. Sakura chuckled as she jumped out the window.

* * *

"Hey, I thought we had a mission today?" Rin asked her teammates. The 2 shrugged. Minato came into the scene, panting real hard. "Sorr-pant-y, I'm late-pant-... -breath, breath, breath-, your mission was canceled." The 3 genins' heads snapped towards the blonde.

"What do you mean canceled?!" Obito screeched.

"It's canceled because I requested it." They all turned to the tree, Sakura sat on the branch with the cat in her arms.

"You canceled our mission!?" Obito screamed. Sakura yawned. Would your rather let me tell you I canceled all your missions until I say they're back on track?"

"EH?!"

"Take a seat you 3." The 3 got into a comfortable position. Sakura jumped down, revealing her ANBU gear. She smirked. "I have a test for you three."

Kakashi rose a brow. "What kind of test? Paper?" He asked, scoffing. Their eyes landed on a 2 bells that were held in her hand.

"My sensei had gave my team this test shortly after graduating from Academy. The point of this test is to catch these bells-"

"Wait, why are there 2 if there are 3 of us?" Obito asked, cutting her off. Sakura smirked. "That's where I'm getting to. As I said, if any of you gets one of these bells, you won't get kicked out of the team and stripped off your ninja status." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"So, you're saying that 2 of us will still be ninja while one of us..." He silenced and Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, one of you will get kicked out and will never be a ninja again."

Obito broke into a fit of rage. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'LL TELL THE HOKAGE ABOUT THIS!" He screamed. "The Hokage had let me do this. That's why he dismissed you from this mission." Sakura got up and held out the bells. "Let the game begin."

She disappeared in a puff of smoke. The 3 ninjas blinked at each other and ran into the forest. Before Obito took off as his teammates ran ahead, he took one more look back.

The cat sat on a log, staring at Obito. His eyes flashed red as the skies turned dark. Obito began to tremble and tried to turn away and run.

The cat stared at him with emotionless eyes.

**"Meow."**

* * *

**Oh, I totally forgot!**

**ObiSakuKaka - 3**

**ObiSakuMina- 1**

**ObiSaku - 1**

**TobiSaku (Tobi, I'm referring to the cat) - 1**

**And one more question, who would you want to be 'kicked' out of the team?**

**A. Rin**

**B. Obito**

**C. Kakashi **

**or D. Twist **

**Yeah, you decide!**


End file.
